Electrical devices are often manufactured using flexible, electrically-conductive substrates. However, parts or layers of the electronic devices can cause dimensional distortion to the substrate. For example, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are often manufactured on substrates called flexible printed circuits (“flex PCs”). A material, such as silicone, is then typically used to encapsulate the LED chip thereby improving both the reliability and the integrity of the unit. The silicone, however, can often adhere to the flex PC substrate and distort the flex PC as the liquid silicone cures and shrinks.
Such substrate distortions negatively impact the performance of the electronic device. For instance, distortions in the substrate may cause the electronic device to function improperly or may make it unsuitable for its desired use. Distortion can be particularly problematic in applications requiring strict dimensional specifications.